Before SHe Wakes
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: This is a cute BBxRaven my bf Eric and I wrote together. Raven gets hurt in battle and as she heals herself, BB visits Nevermore every time he sleeps!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay so I decided to take a chance and go for a multi-chapter story. Bear with me because the last one I finished took me over three months…

Eric: Yeah I know I was the one waiting to type it up…

Me: You know it was worth the wait! Any way, I typed up the first two chapters and I'll go ahead and post them so my loving fans will have something new to read (* anime sparkles and random applause *)

(Eric gazes around looking for the source of the applause)

Eric: IDK about adoring fans, Vi-Belle, but you've also posted five stories just this week. Why push all this good luck?

Me: Because I always push until something breaks!

Eric: Yeah my sanity… (I glare evilly at him and he runs to hide from my wrench)

Me: Any ways! I don't own any of the Teen Titans, or the series, because if I did, Raven and Beast Boy would be together right now and Robin wouldn't look like a traffic light!

Before She Wakes; Chapter 1: Nevermore…

"Beast Boy, duck!" Raven cried. The team was fighting off Mad Mod and his crazy Tinker Toy Men (A.N: Just for the record, that is really fun to say! Tinker Toy Men, Tinker Toy Men!). Beast Boy didn't hear the Toy Man coming at his back side." Beast Boy!"

Raven threw herself in the way of the attack and the Toy Man hit her dead on. Beast Boy turned around to catch her as Rabin, Starfire, and Cyborg attacked the remaining minions. Raven was groaning in pain as Beast Boy attempted to help her sit up right. Raven gave a gasp of pain as Beast Boy pulled her up into his arms, bride style and tried to get Cyborg's attention.

"Rae! Raven! Answer me damn it!" Beats Boy cried. Raven reached up to touch his cheek with her fingertips." Raven! You're gonna' be alright! I swear!"

"It was trying to hurt you, BB," Raven said with a weak smile," And you d-didn't see it c-coming… And y-you couldn't hear me y-yelling… St-stupid Green Bean… My body will heal itself… Now quit-"

Raven's eyes closed and she fell unconscious in Beast Boy's arms. Cyborg hurried over as Beast Boy wiped away his tears, listening to what Raven had told him to do…

Raven hovered silently over the hospital bed until Cyborg attached the machine tubes to her. Soon she was settled in the stiff white sheets, looking like she was only sleeping peacefully.

"She suffered some internal bleeding from that blow," Cyborg said reading the machines' stats," Her body is healing itself, so as long as she sleeps and isn't disturbed, she should make a full recovery. The only problem is she could not wake up for days, weeks, even months if the-"

"Months?" beast Boy cried. He watched as the robot man hung his head sadly." Dudes are you kidding me? Cy, there has to be some other-"

"Beast Boy that's enough!" Robin said sternly. Starfire grabbed the Boy Wonder's hand at the sad tone laced in his words." It's been a long day… Let's go eat, get some sleep and then talk again in the morning…"

Beast Boy wanted to protest, but he saw the tears threatening to fall from Robin's eyes (A.N: Mask!) and stopped short.

"Fine," Beast Boy said gruffly. He sat beside Raven and grabbed her cold hand in his." You guys go ahead. I won't leave her side until she wakes up…"

No one protested as Beast Boy set his gaze on Raven. They quietly left the room and closed the door. Beast Boy brushed Raven's hair away from her closed eyes and soon fell asleep across her bed.

"Beast Boy! BB, wake up!" Raven's voice called." Beast Boy don't make me use your full name to wake you up! Fine, Gar-"

"Raven?" beast Boy asked groggily. He sat up and stared at the small girl in awe. With her face flushed a light pink; her deep amethyst eyes wide in shock; and her full lips parted slightly she looked like an angel. She wore a silver circlet around her head and a light, white cotton dress, cut just above her knees." Raven! You're alright! And what is with this get up? I thought you only wore black and-"

"No Beast Boy," Raven said cupping his cheek with her hand," I'm still healing myself, BB… I'm not awake _you're _asleep. And you're in my mind; my dreamland… Some how you got into Nevermore again…"

Me: So there's a cliffhanger for chapter 1!

Eric: Read onto chapter two please…


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okie Dokie! Here's the second chapter, up and done! I haven't decided how many this story will be.. Hopefully not more then 10 chapters, but I'm not sure yet! Eric and I are still in the process of writing!

Eric: The story, Hun…

Me; Oh yeah! Well to recap! Raven got hurt, saving BB and now BB fell asleep and traveled to Nevermore, Raven's mind!

Eric: Once again, we don't own any of the characters or the story; only this fanfic.

Before She Wakes; Chapter Two: Four Days…

"Beast Boy how did you get here?" Raven asked helping Beast Boy sit up right." I mean no ones supposed to be able to get in here…

"I was hoping you'd explain, Raven," Beast Boy said gazing around. The couple sat on a black marble floor of a wide-open ballroom. Raven's emotions wandered around the ballroom not noticing the green boy yet." This is Nevermore?"

"Central thought process," Raven explained helping Beast Boy stand." You and Cyborg only saw the separate emotional realms last time… Are you okay? I mean I saw that Toy Man come at you and I thought-"

"I'm fine Raven!" Beast Boy cried. He took her hands between his own; they were surprisingly warm and soft against his skin." But why did you save-"

"Hey girls!" Happy cried running over to Beast Boy and Raven." Beast Boy came to visit us again! Yay! Where's Bravery? She'll want to see you too, BB! I'm sooo glad you came back! We all missed you!"

Raven was pushed aside as her emotions crowded around Beast Boy and began talking at once. Wisdom and Knowledge started comparing whether or not his skin was olive or forest, and if his muscles seemed more pronounced (A.N: They were by the way!), their yellow and orange robes billowing around them. Bravery punched BB and chatted with Sadness, her black robe hanging lifelessly as everyone stared at Beast Boy. Finally, Timid grabbed the green boy and pulled him away.

"Thanks Timid," Beast Boy sighed as the gray cloaked emotion led him down a black marble hall." Mind telling me where we're going?" Timid gave a shy smile and shook her head for him to wait." Okay… good to see you again by the way!"

"Um… You too, BB," Timid said shyly," I'm taking you to Raven, but be warned, Affection is talking with her… They scampered off to the piano room, I think that's where they said any way…"

Timid led Beast Boy into a large room with a balcony, some lounge couches and a grand piano. Raven sat at the piano, playing softly as a lilac cloaked emotion spoke softly to her.

"You should really talk to him Rae," the emotion said," We all know you want to Rae-Rae! And he wasn't you to answer his question! You could manage that! I know you can Rae, dear!"

Beast Boy cleared his throat and the emotion looked up to smile at him. Timid lead her away and Beast Boy sat beside Raven. She played a soft, sad, lullaby as Beast Boy watched her play.

"I didn't know you played piano Rae," He said at last. Raven looked up, not stopping her music and gave a small smile through her blush." Why does every other emotion call you Raven, but that purple one called you 'Rae'?"

"Because she as Affection," Raven said softly," She calls me the name that my favorite person calls me." She stopped playing and looked up at Beast Boy sadly." She explained why you're here. It's because I don't have an answer to your question yet… I don't know why I saved you Beast Boy… I just know I couldn't let you die… The team needs you and… well _I_ need you!"

"No Raven," Beast Boy said taking her hand," _I_ need _you_… Raven the room is getting blurry… And I'm starting to get a little dizzy…"

"Damnations," Raven said taking his face into her soft hands," Listen carefully BB! Four days I will be asleep! Four days you will be able to come here when you dream, Okay? And do me a favor…"

Anything you want Raven," Beast Boy said softly," Anything at all and I swear I'll do my best to do it…"

"Don't laugh first of all, " Raven blushed the lightest of pinks," I need you to take care of Maleficent. She's my black cat, in my room okay? Feed her twice a day and make sure she has her mouse toy…"

"Wasn't Maleficent the evil witch in Sleeping Beauty?' Beast Boy chuckled as his vision blurred. Raven laughed softly and stroked his cheek." I promise I'll take care of her… And I'll be back tonight Raven!"

"I was counting on it green bean," Raven said kissing his cheek lightly," Now, Beast Boy, wake up!"

"Beast Boy, wake up," Cyborg said shaking him lightly," Robin, said to ask if you wanted to come get pizza with us…"

"No way, Cy!" Beast boy said jumping up," I've got a cat to feed, then I am going _straight to bed_!"

Cyborg didn't have time to be confused as Beast Boy ran away so fast, Kid Flash was given a whip lash…

Me: Well that's all for now! Review now if you'd like!

Eric: Or you could wait until we finish the story. Which ever!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yay! Only two days after the first two chapters and we're putting up a third, and dare I try, fourth?! So we got some reviews already and I wanted to answer a question that one gave me. You know who you are! Raven and Beast Boy are no together in my story, yet at least. Raven can actually show emotion in Nevermore so she was taking advantage by holding Beast Boy. It comes into play in this chapter too!

Eric: Don't forget that A.J./ and Joy are coming in too, Vi-Belle. They're an important role in this chapter…

Me: Oh yeah! Thank you sweetie! Okay so I've used A.J. and Joy before, but his will only be my second time using them on … A.J. and Joy are twin psychics that are Bumble Bee's cousins and from the Titans East. A.J. is a mind reader, can sense aura and is psychic. Joy is an empathic, can read minds and is psychic. Aaron is in chapter four, and is A.J.'s boyfriend who can read minds, control aura in the air and heal people. So here are my new chapters! Enjoy!

Before She Wakes; Chapter 3: Loving You From Day 1

Beast Boy seemed to be sleeping peacefully in the common room, on the couch. In truth, though, he was far off in his dream, beside Raven in Nevermore. The two Titans walked along a black sand beach watching a sunset that never fully set. Raven held onto Beast Boy's hand as she walked, and listened as he talked to her.

"So Maleficent didn't know what to do when I showed her Silky," Beast Boy prattled on" She tried attacking it, and then just stared at it! Finally she fell asleep by Silky and now the two are inseparable!"

Beast Boy do you know what love is?" Raven asked suddenly. Beast Boy blushed at this comment and sat beside her on the black sand." I never really new love… I mean I think I loved my mother… but she died soon after I was born… And the monks only treated me like some weapon of mass destruction… The closest thing to family I've ever had was the Titans… and even her I feel alone sometimes… So I'm asking you, BB, can you please tell me what love is?"

"Well," Beast Boy pondered," It depends on the person… I mean I love Cyborg like my brother, and Starfire like my sister… But then you can love someone like your significant other… Like someone you want to spend your life with…" He glanced up at Raven and blushed." But I can't really give you a sound definition of love… I can only tell you how I feel for the girl I love… Like I would give my own life for hers… She's amazing and kind, soft and rough at the same time… She's like every cliché but she makes it work! And I can't imagine my life without her."

Raven didn't say anything for a while. She leaned her head against Beast Boy's shoulder and stared across the water. Beast Boy didn't move, only letting his gaze move to Raven every few seconds.

"Love is complicated," Raven said at last. She gave a dry chuckle and stood up, Beast Boy watching as she moved to let the waves wash over her ankles." But I want to feel it… I can't feel in the outside world. I mean I can, but I'm so afraid that my powers will take over that emotion that I won't… But I want to feel!"

"Then go for it," Beast Boy said. He moved to stand beside Raven in the surf and took her hands in his." If you want something enough, the risk shouldn't matter. You should go for it no matter what… If you ant it enough, it will always be worth it…"

"Beast Boy I-" Raven started. The beach began to blur," Crap, someone's waking you up… Wake up Beast Boy… I'll talk with you later tonight…"

Beast Boy's eyes opened to a pair of large red-brown ones. A.J. grinned down at the green boy, her twin Joy scowling beside her. Beast Boy sat up still half asleep and stared at the twins, realizing yet again how oddly different they were. A.J. almost always had a smile on her pixie-like face. She kept her hair short and spiked, and pulled back with a headband. Joy was almost always scowling or emotionless, and kept her hair long. She always had it in a high ponytail and seemed like her twin's polar opposite.

"Hey Green Boy!" A.J. said perkily," Boy have I got a vision for you! I made Joy rush right over with me so we could talk! You see, Raven will be in grave danger if you don't help her! And you're the only one who can help! You can get inside her mind!"

"Oh good lord, Argyle!" Joy said throwing up her hands," You're confusing him! He just woke up and now you're spouting prophecies to him! Just say it right out or he'll get angry." The girl winced as Beast Boy's emotions hit her." Or he'll stay in pure bliss from his time with raven… Either way, tell him!"  
"Fine," A.J. pouted," You take away all the fun, sis! Raven's emotions are tired of being bottled up. The want to stage an attack on Raven to make her feel… Not a real battle of course, but an internal one, making her healing time longer! So you have three more days to get Raven to feel on her own, or she won't wake up…"

"You're joking!" Beast Boy cried." Raven wouldn't show emotion for me! I mean I'd be lucky to make her laugh! But emotion is crazy! Why me, A.J.? Why do I have to do it?"

"Why were you the one she chose to let into Nevermore?" A.J. said." Why were you the one she saved in battle? Why is it always you she runs to for help, comfort or a good laugh? Simple; she loves you, Beast Boy! And god knows you've loved her since before Terra," Beast Boy winced at the name," I mean the one who shall not be named. Any ways, you have to make her admit she loves you! Any emotion would do really, but think; don't you want her? Wasn't your speech on love for her?"

Beast Boy stared at A.J. in pure awe. Her slight British tone had come out, like every time she gave a speech on love or purity; and she smiled knowingly at Beast Boy. How had this short, petite, girl made BB seem so small and insecure? Joy stared at him, reading his thoughts and emotions.

"You're right A.J.," Beast Boy said. A.J. gave a scowl," Okay you always are right! But this time you're really right! I mean, I've loved Raven for years now! Here's my chance to prove it, and make her mine… I'll do it! But I need your help…"

"Deal," A.J. said with a cat-like grin," Now before you go to sleep tonight, to see Raven again, here's what we have to do…"

Joy listened in carefully as A.J. explained her plan.

Me: Okie Dokie, so here's chapter 3! Aaron is introduced next chapter and then we have only two more after that! Eric and I decided on only five chapters, but four is a really long one… So R&R and read on!

Eric: Please


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Chapter four up! Oh and I must correct my numbers in the previous chapter, We're making this story 7 chapters not 5. I typed too fast! And 5 is long, not 4!

Eric: Just a reminder, we don't own Teen Titans, sadly…

Before She Wakes; Chapter 4: Living Day 2 Day

"You're early," Raven said as Beast Boy sat beside her in the grand library of the Central Thought Hall. Beast Boy handed Raven a sheet of paper and leaned back against a desk." BB What's this?"

"It's a list of things that I love," Beast Boy said with a grin. Raven skimmed down the page and stopped when she read her own name." I thought it might help you with your quest to define love… Though I see that you're hitting it already…" He gestured to the stack of romance novels by her chair." Can we see Affection's realm tonight? I've seen everyone else's… I wand=t to see where Mrs. Affection resides."

"Not tonight!" Raven cried. She blushed and stood trying to calm herself." What I meant was let's keep the at for the fourth night… Why don't I show you my memory bank? You wanted to see Azarath and it's in my memory…"

"Okay," beast Boy shrugged. Raven led him through the Central Thought Hall until they reaches a grand, black oak, door. Raven opened the door and pulled Beast Boy in by his hand. The room was empty except for a large TV screen and a couch." Um Rae I think we found the TV room…"

"NO silly, " Raven said with a light chuckle," The screen shows my memories, and we watch from the couch. It's controlled mentally though, so you can think of a memory we share and it will appear. Now sit and I'll show you Azarath…"

They sat and flipped through memories for a while, before Beast Boy thought of something and he and Raven appeared on the screen.

"It was that beast that saved me though," Raven on screen said. The real Raven felt her face flush bright red and looked up at Beast Boy, who was in rapture of the screen. He thought again and he saw him handing Raven the penny before Trigon's attack. Raven's face was looking much like a sun burnt tomato at the moment and Beast Boy kept flipping through memories they had shared." Stop!"

Beast Boy jumped at her cry and looked over to see her crying. He immediately grabbed her into a hug and tried to soothe her.

"Raven I'm sorry!" Beast Boy murmured in her ear." I didn't mean to upset you! Damn, I did it again! I messed up and hurt you!"

"It's not that," Raven said. Her face was nuzzled into the crook of Beast Boy's neck and as she spoke her lips brushed against his throat. Beast Boy shivered in delight and hugged her curved waist." I don't deserve you! You're so sweet and kind and you hold these memories we shared so dear to your heart! A half-demon like me doesn't deserve this!" Beast Boy tilted Raven's chin up." Beast Boy I-"

Beast Boy kissed her. He didn't know why (A.N: Okay he knew _why_ but he didn't know why he did it right then!) he did it, just that he needed to reassure Raven that he loved her. Raven tried to push him back, but he held her tighter, and she melted at his warm embrace. Beast Boy pulled back for a gulp of air then kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth meeting hers. They fought for dominance, tracing and memorizing every plane in the others mouth. Beast Boy pulled back and kissed her gentler this time.

"Raven," He murmured across her lips. Raven gave a contented sigh and snaked her arms up around his neck. She laced her fingers into his green hair and held him firmly in place." I love you…"

"Beast Boy," Raven said pulling back. Beast Boy kissed her temple and cradled her against his strong frame." I-"

The world around them began to fade. Raven gave a cry of anger and tried to hold onto Beast Boy, but he was waking up; slipping away before she could stop him.

"Raven hold that thought!" Beast Boy cried. He kissed her swiftly before fading away with a cry of," I love you don't forget that!"

"Beast Boy," Aaron said shaking the young man awake. Beast Boy groaned and punched the young man as he rolled out of bed." Dude! I'm sorry but A.J. ordered me to come and get you! Having a good dream or what?"

"I was this f'ing close!" Beast Boy roared. He ran down the hall to the twins' room and slammed in." Dude! I was so close to having her! Why did you wake me up?! She was in my arms! I was kissing her! What the friggin' hell?!"

"Are you done?" A.J. asked calmly. Beast Boy gave a growl and Joy rolled her eyes." You have to make her want to say she loves you, BB. And besides, you need to see this…" A.J. handed him a letter." It's from our cousin… She says that Trigon is attacking Gotham…"

Me: Bwahahaha! A cliffhanger ending! You will have to wait until next time because it's like 2 a.m. here and the author needs rest!

Eric: R&R so far and we'll post more soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Okay so I'm vacationing to Vegas with my family this weekend, and I wanted to go ahead and get my long chapter up so you guys wouldn't be disappointed when I don't post anything for 3 WHOLE DAYS!

Eric: Damion's and my family is also going with her so we're no help sadly. Any way we added the last few sentences as a quick recap. If you need more then that, read the previous chapters again! Also, a description for A.J., Joy, and Aaron are on Butterfly's profile.

Before She Wakes; Chapter 5: Day 3 In Hell

"I was this f'ing close!" Beast Boy roared. He ran down the hall to the twins' room and slammed in." Dude! I was so close to having her! Why did you wake me up?! She was in my arms! I was kissing her! What the friggin' hell?!"

"Are you done?" A.J. asked calmly. Beast Boy gave a growl and Joy rolled her eyes." You have to make her want to say she loves you, BB. And besides, you need to see this…" A.J. handed him a letter." It's from our cousin… She says that Trigon is attacking Gotham…"

"What?" Beast Boy cried. He stared at the twins, waiting for the punch-line in this sick joke." You guys we defeated Trigon on Raven's sixteenth birthday! He can't be back! There's no way he could be back unless-"

"Unless he had another daughter to use?" Falcon called from the door. Beast Boy looked up at Falcon and her sad expression, as she entered the room and sat beside A.J." I'm the reason Trigon's here… Raven's so vulnerable she can't cloak my aura with hers any more, so he sensed his other daughter… The catch is if we beat him in battle, he goes away for good…"

Bohusk leaned against the doorframe of A.J. and Joy's room. He watched his girlfriends protectively and glanced at Beast Boy as Falcon spoke to him. Bohusk had his usual torn camo jacket over a black hoodie, baggy black jeans and black and white DOC Martins. His black-brown hair flopped over one eye and he didn't bother moving it because he was too worried about Falcon's words.

"Where have you guys been?" Beast Boy asked staring up at Falcon." Haven't seen you in awhile, Ness. You either Johan…"

"Robin had us on a secret mission," Falcon said smoothly," No I can't tell you; yes I want to tell y'all; and no it wasn't about Terra." Beast Boy flinched at the name but A.J. gave a sigh of relief." A.J. can I talk with you alone?"

""Of course, Falcon," A.J. said with a smile. Joy led Beast Boy out of the room and reached for Bohusk," Joy-Bell, leave Bohusk, he needs to be here too. I'll meet you in the common room twin…"

Joy nodded and led Beast Boy outside.

"I want you to temporarily seal my powers, Argyle," Vanessa said softly," If you do that, then my father can't take energy from me any more and then you guys will have a fighting chance! And besides, it isn't really Trigon, he's using Raven's anger emotion to take form!"

"Nessa," Bohusk said softly," You'll be in danger if we seal yer' powers! I mean, you'd be more of a target if you seal 'em 'cause then you're wide open for yer' dad to try and take you!"

"He won't want Nessa if she doesn't have powers," A.J. clarified," He won't have a power source, or a portal to really come back through. Once we seal Falcon, he will come here for Raven and then we have to defeat him…"

"I guess it's the best way then…" Bohusk said reluctantly," I mean I want Nessa safe, and If sealing her powers does that then we should go for it…"

"Alright," A.J. said putting her hand on Falcon's forehead. She closed her eyes and traveled deep into the girl's mind until she found her central power thought and sealed it from being used. Falcon fell unconscious and Bohusk caught her in a panic." Calm down Bohusk, she's just sleeping. Her body needs to get used to not having powers and all that. She'll wake up when I unseal them after our battle. Put her in the Medical Bay with her sister… We have a demon to fight."

Bohusk nodded and took Falcon, bride-style, up to the Med-Bay. He kissed her mouth gently as he laid her down on the bed next to Raven.

"You'd better wake up, Nessa," Bohusk murmured," I've lost too many people I don't care about to lose the one I really do care about…" Nessa stirred at his words, and smiled when he kissed her forehead." Sleep well, my beautiful Sorceress… I promise to be back…"

"Raven we need to wake up!" Happy said gazing at her creator." Your friends are in trouble and you're their only hope!"

"I know," Raven said softly," But I have to face Beast Boy if I go out there! If I wake up he'll be there! How am I supposed to say I love him too, but if I show it I blow up the kitchen?"

"Worry bout that later!" Bravery cried." You have a battle to save! I mean your sister is sealed and asleep, and the Titans have no idea how to beat Trigon!"

Raven was silent for a moment, weighing her options and making decisions in her mind. The emotions waited anxiously as she sat silently.

"Alright," Raven said looking up," But if I wake up, you all come out to play… Or to battle our father…"

Raven stood up from her hospital bed and readjusted her cape. She touched her amethyst necklace as she passed by Vanessa, and as her emotion forms followed her outside to a battle scene from hell…

Me: LOL so this was shorter then I meant it to be but the next one is longer with the battle scene and all!

Eric: Well we worked our asses off so R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Okie Dokie! I'm finally back! It took forever and a day to get this up and posted, but I was side tracked by an annoyance called "my crazy twin cousins love to torture me".

Eric: They only made you wear girly clothes, Em, how bad could it be?

Me: you weren't the one in the yellow lace… (Shiver)

Eric: Alright, Em, calm down… We don't own Teen Titans, and here's chapter 6!

Me: No more lace! God bless the man who created black and the concept of Goth!

Chapter 6: Fight 4 Us

"Alright," Raven said looking up," But if I wake up, you all come out to play… Or to battle our father…"

Raven stood up from her hospital bed and readjusted her cape. She touched her amethyst necklace as she passed by Vanessa, and as her emotion forms followed her outside to a battle scene from hell…

"Die demon! Die!" Bohusk cried. He stabbed five more of the skeletal warriors Trigon had sent to attack the Titans, and they all turned to dust, only to be replaced by more skeletons." Don't these bitches ever just _die_ already?! I mean you're not even skin and bones! You're just fucking bones!"

"They're skeletons, man!" Cyborg cried," They're already dead! Now keep hitting them! We have to hold off until A.J. and Joy can get the circle made around the Tower! If they don't get it up, we're done when Trigon gets-"

"Can it Tin Man!" A.J. cried. She and her twin were standing palm to palm, chanting and as they chanted a magical circle was forming around the tower." We're almost done! We have to have complete focus and concentration! And we can't concentrate if you don't- ow!"

A stray piece of bone from a warrior Beat Boy had just hit, knocked A.J. in the head. She swayed dangerously and then fell only to be caught by Aaron. The boy yanked A.J. up, bride-style and held out his hand to Joy. The morbid twin gave him an odd look and gazed at his out-held hand skeptically.

"Joy let me finish the circle with you," Aaron said softly," A.J.'s out cold and no one else can use magic like us…" Joy nodded and took her sister's boyfriend's hand." I think we were at the part where you thanked the elements in Celtic…"

The two heroes finished the chant and a force field flew up between the on coming warriors and the Tower. The warriors inside the shield fell lifeless (No pun intended) to the ground. A.J. groaned, stirred slightly, and opened her eyes slowly.

'I'm gonna kill that green bastard!" She said with a scowl. Beast Boy hid behind Bohusk and tried to avoid A.J.'s angry glare" As soon as there aren't twenty of him, my head doesn't hurt so bad, and the evil monkeys go away…" Aaron let her stand and she tilted a little to the left so he had to catch her by the waist." Yup, definitely gonna kill him… Aaron, why is Raven walking towards us?"

"Argyle, dear," Aaron sighed," that's because you just got hit in the head with a femur bone and your mind is a little foggy. You did just claim there were twenty Beast Boys and evil monkeys… Besides, Raven is in a coma up-"

"Raven!" Joy cried in surprise. A rock blew up behind her and she jumped at her emotional slip." We thought you were in a coma for another day! I mean are you all right? Is it really you? Did Trigon send you? Are you real or an apparition? Did your body heal all the way-"

"I'm fine, Joy," Raven said with a frown. She levitated over to where the force field stared." This was a good try, but it won't keep my father out… there's only one person who can save us all though…" The group waited as Raven kneeled before the shield and said a quick prayer in Latin. She stood and turned to face the team, pointedly avoiding Beast Boy's hopeful gaze." I need Bohusk to talk with me in private…"

"This is about Nessa, isn't it Rachel?" Bohusk said with a scared look in his eyes. Raven nodded and held out her hand to the boy. He took it and she sighed." Okay, let's go inside and you can tell me what I need to do. But I want someone there with us." Raven hesitated but nodded to his request." I want BB."

Raven almost said no, but she bit her lip and led the two heroes inside as the others waited on the shore. She sat both boys down in the living room and then sat lotus style before them.

'Falcon sealed her powers and by doing so she unknowingly let Trigon out. You see by sealing herself she sealed her powers in me, which sealed in my anger emotion, which is Trigon. She's stuck in the realm of Anger now. The only way to get her out and make Trigon disappear for good is to let Johan go in my mind and get her out."

"Why me?" Bohusk asked with a frown." Couldn't you get in and save her yourself? I mean what makes me so special that I have to go get… shit…" Raven sighed and gave him a sad look." I love her… I'm the only one that will be able to hear her voice in yer mind… Nessa said once that if a sorceress is sealed, only her true love can save her… Which is me… Okay, how do I get in?"

"Close your eyes…" Raven said taking his hand. Bohusk did as she said." I'll send you in but only you and Nessa can get out… A word of advice, Johan; listen and you will find her… And think of the things you know about Falcon no one else does… It will save you both in the end."

Before Bohusk could ask any questions, Raven began to chant and when he opened his eyes, Bohusk sure as hell wasn't in Jump City anymore… A valley, covered in lush black grass, surrounded him, he didn't stop to ponder how this was possible, it was Raven's mind after all. He waked down the gentle slope of the valley and was soon facing a stone courtyard. He faced a large stone table with a girl sitting on it. The girl was the person he was searching for; Falcon.

"Nessa!" Bohusk cried. He started towards Falcon but stopped. The girl gave him a hurt look and smiled hopefully. True, this girl looked and seemed to be his Nessa, but she wasn't. Her deep blue eyes were empty; not sparkling with laughter and life like Bohusk's Falcon's eyes did. No, this was an imposter." You're not Nessa."

"Why whatever do you mean, Johan," The fake Falcon purred. She moved closer to Bohusk and he grabbed her and pinned her to the table." Ow! You're hurting me Bohusk! You wouldn't hurt me, your Nessa, would you?"

"You're not Nessa,' Bohusk repeated. He twisted the imposter around to face her. The girl smirked and tried to break free, but Bohusk held firm." Nessa's eyes are full of life and beauty! Yours are only filled with cold nothingness… You're not Nessa, I know that much, bitch!"

"It's a shame you're so smart," The imposter growled." How about we play a game… If you can guess which one is the real Nessa, you two can leave." She snapped her fingers and a line of girls identical to Falcon appeared. Bohusk didn't hesitate and nodded." Good, now let me go so I can judge you…"

Bohusk let her go and moved to the front of the line. There were ten Falcons in all and Bohusk started at the end closest to the end of the courtyard. He went down the line thoughtfully and examined each girl. Then he returned to the original fake and smiled. The fake was startled at his confidence.

"Number one's hair was too long," Bohusk listed," two's eyes were a lighter shade of blue; three's bangs were longer then the real Nessa's; four had a scar on her cheek that Nessa doesn't; four's hair was a quarter inch shorter then normal; five was an inch taller then Nessa; six had a mole on her chin that doesn't belong; seven didn't have the scar on her pinky Nessa does; eight had green eyes; and nine was three inches taller then Nessa. Ten was the last one I looked at and she had lilac highlights in her indigo hair. None of these girls is my Nessa and neither are you. I won, now I want her back."

The original fake stared at Bohusk in awe and gave a growl of rage. The fakes disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaning another Falcon behind. Bohusk smiled and ran over to this one; this was his Nessa. Perfect in every way, smelling slightly of lilac and honey, and all his. The original fake turned into a red demon.

'You win this round Lover Boy," the demon spat," But Lord Trigon lives! He will return! And when he does, you won't be as lucky as you were this time!"

The demon disappeared in a cloud of red smoke and Bohusk yanked Falcon up into his arms and kissed her roughly. Falcon kissed back with as much passion as he gave. The couple locked arms around each other as the world began to slide away, back into reality. Falcon pulled back to breath and smiled when she saw the common room and Raven and BB. Bohusk twirled her hair absently, not letting her go.

"I love you, Johan," Falcon said burying her face in Bohusk's chest. Bohusk buried his head into her sweet-smelling hair and pulled her closer." Thank you for coming to my rescue… I thought I was dead and gone…"

'I'll always find you," Bohusk murmured," I don't care if you're _miles_ away, or _dimensions_. I will always find my Nessa…"

"Um guys why did Trigon disappear?" Robin yelled running into the common room." I mean Bohusk hasn't com back with- oh! Nessa!"

"Hey bird brain," Falcon said with a grin. The rest of the team came hurtling in and grabbed the couple up into a group hug. Everyone except one Titan; one Titan slowly backed away out of the room and ran to the shore of the island. Raven sighed and sat on the rock where she and Beast Boy had talked about the Beast so many years ago. She sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them.

"Raven," Beast Boy said from behind her. Raven jumped up and made to run for it. Beast Boy grabbed her arm before she could. He held her in place and gazed deeply into her amethyst eyes." We need to talk… Because when I said I loved you, I meant it, Rae. And I deserve an answer…"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Me: Well was it worth the wait? R&R people! I still have my last chapter and I won't post it until I get at least three reviews!

Eric: She's kidding readers, the last chapter will be up in a day or so… R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hah! I got three reviews before I posted this! LOL! The "psychic" strikes again!

Eric: All right, Vi, Gloating isn't attractive. So, if you're psychic again, can we still call you "Alice" cause yer' small?

Me: I'M NOT SMALL! IM VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!

Eric: If you say so. Again, we don't own anything, enjoy the last chapter…

Me: I'm not short! I'm 5'3"… and a ½"…

Chapter 7: There Are No Words For This

"Hey bird brain," Falcon said with a grin. The rest of the team came hurtling in and grabbed the couple up into a group hug. Everyone except one Titan; one Titan slowly backed away out of the room and ran to the shore of the island. Raven sighed and sat on the rock where she and Beast Boy had talked about the Beast so many years ago. She sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them.

"Raven," Beast Boy said from behind her. Raven jumped up and made to run for it. Beast Boy grabbed her arm before she could. He held her in place and gazed deeply into her amethyst eyes." We need to talk… Because when I said I loved you, I meant it, Rae. And I deserve an answer…"

"I know that," Rave n said shakily. She felt her face flame red from the close proximity of Beast Boy to her. Beast Boy noticed her blush and traced his fingertips across her cheek. Raven shivered in delight from his soft, loving, gesture." I'm just so confused… And Now, my emotions and I have a deal… But I'm scared to go through with it…"

"What's the deal, Rae-Rae?" Beast Boy murmured, kissing her forehead. Raven bit her lip and leaned against his touch." What kind of deal did you make with the emotions in Nevermore?"

"I promised to save you and everyone else, with Bohusk's help," Raven gasped as Beast Boy tangled a hand in her hair, and kissed closer to her lips." And They promised to let me use my emotions more without blowing things up… Which is why I'm scared, and happy, and sad all rolled into one. I'm scared that these emotions will mess with my head; I'm sad that I hadn't found out I could do this before; and I'm happy because I can finally say I love you."

"I thought you hated me," Beast Boy said ghosting her lips with his," I thought I was just some annoying 'Grass Stain' that told bad jokes and thought you were creepy; which by the way isn't true. I think you're beautiful, on the inside and the out, thoughtful, loving and kind."

"I d-don't hate y-you BB," Raven gasped as he kissed her again," I've always loved you… I was just scared after Malchoir that you thought I was cold and creepy. And then Terra came along and I thought you forgot about me… But then when Trigon attacked last year you fought to save me, and it was your lucky penny that made me want to save you all…"

Raven didn't get to speak after that, her lips were otherwise occupied. She didn't need to hear him say she was wrong about all those times; or that he had also loved her all along; he had already said it all, he was still holding her close, after everything she had done and said to him, he was still here.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Are you getting this on tape?" Bohusk asked as the Titans crowded around the large bay window to watch Raven and Beast Boy kiss. Falcon shrugged and pulled closer to her boyfriend. Cyborg on the other hand gave a grin and pointed to the camcorder in his grasp." Million hits on youtube? Here we come!"

Falcon smacked his arm playfully but said nothing against his words. The team watched as Raven and Beast Boy broke apart, then walked back up to the Tower, hand-in-hand…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Me: Well that's my ending. Not my best work, but I think it's good for this fic.

Eric: I agree.

Beast Boy: Um, Vi?? You weren't serious about the youtube thing were you?

Me: I don't know… Why don't we ask Bohusk if we've reached a million hits yet?

Bohusk (From the other room): No! but we're in the 900,000's!

Me: Well, there you have it! R&R readers!

Beast Boy: You're an evil person… And you enjoy to watch people in pain!

Me: Flattery will get you nowhere, String Bean.

Eric: Trust me, I've tried… R&R people.


End file.
